when I met you
by morcia16
Summary: what happens we Derek is injured and he meets his nurse Penelope and shes in trouble and needs saving
1. Chapter 1

He was in pain he tried to open his eyes but it was too hard; it hurt everywhere

Someone was humming the voice was so sweet.

"Did I die"? He thought to himself

He could sense some women hovering over him and he managed to open his eye ,but it was really blurry. His vision was not clear at all but he saw long brown hair.

"Are you and angel ….." he whispered

The sweet voice giggled and said softly "no I'm not an angel I'm your nurse you were severely injured in an accident."

"I can't see very well ."

"It's normal you're just sleepy. Your girlfriend and colleagues will be very happy to see that you're awake." "Are you in pain?"

"Yes"

"Okay I will talk to your doctor and get your some more medicine "

"Thanks you're an angel "

She giggled again I will call your girlfriend and colleagues in now

When Derek woke up he saw Savannah and his team around him.

"Hey baby, I'm glad to see that your awake I was so worried" Savannah said.

"Hey Morgan you gave us all quite a scare"

"I'm sorry. "

You should be!, but you saved that little boy's life " Hotch spoke

Good morning Im doctor Jennifer Clayton and this is your nurse Penelope Garcia,

He looks up and saw the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He couldn't stop staring she had long dark brown hair beautiful brown eyes and she was wearing dark lipstick it gave her this dark Goth look, but she was still beautiful

Savannah interrupted the intense starring " hi doctor and you she pointed at Penelope I'm savannah his girlfriend how long does he have to stay here .

He may have to depending on how fast his wounds heal 4 to 5 weeks

Four to five week she yelled can he be move to a hospital in Quantico

Not in this condition but like I said 4 to five weeks depending on how long it takes him to heal.

After the doctor left every sat and talk to Derek for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have any of you seen the new patient in 203? He is so hot! This is what Penelope walks into when she enters the restroom

Penelope smiled

"Hey Kelly it's nice to see you again how was your week off "

It was great really wish I didn't have to come back in today"

"I hear you Well ladies I'm going to go to my patient in 203" she winked at them

"Good afternoon … she said cheerfully

Good after noon Ms. Garcia…..Right

"Yes" she smiled "how are you today?"

"I'm doing okay now that you are here ".

She laughed "glad to hear it. "Are you in pain? "

"My arm and legs hurt but that's okay"

She cock her head to the side "are you sure that's okay Derek because I don't mind getting you any pain meds."

No that's fine baby girl

"BABYGIRL"

"I'm sorry if I offended you I just..she interrupted "no you didn't offend me I like it , but you might not want to let your girlfriend hear that" she winked and swayed out the door

He watched her walk away "wow" her thought to his self

"Hey," Hotch said when he entered Derek's room

"Hey boss."

"How are you doing?"

"Really good they take good care of me here."

'Yeah especially nurse Garcia." Hotch said with a grin

"What?'

"Oh come one Derek we all seen the way you was looking at her"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Alright alright I'm not going to grilled you don't want you to keep blushing " but I would like to say that you are interested in her ".

Nah I got savannah

"Who isn't very nice when are going to leave her."

I Don't know Hotch I don't want to hurt her feelings .

It was going on 10:00 o clock when Penelope came back to Derek's room " do you want something Derek

"no thank you"

Good I'll…"

Someone knock at the door and didn't wait for entering

"Hey Sweetheart." Savannah said not acknowledging the nurse

"Hello." Derek said uncomfortable having the two together in the same room

Savannah this is Penelope my nurse that is taking care of me

She nodded stiffy "yes I know we met are you done "

Penelope rolled her eye and say plainly " no I'm not I have to go get him his medication from down the hall."

"Well hurry up" savannah said coldly

Penelope slowly started walking to the door turning to Derek I'll be back in a few minute

Savannah rolled her eyes and spoke "honey did you see the disrespect '

"Yes you were being very disrespectful to her" he spoke with a slight anger in his voice

"Me she the one who took her time to leave"

"Savannah you were completely rude to her and you owe her and apology".

"An apology she sneaker I'm not giving that bitch anything"

"Watch your mouth when you are talking about her " he said with a stern look

"Oh so she a somebody come on Derek."

"You know what savannah get up and get out"

"Get out …come on Derek be mature!"

"I and being mature and I suggests you don't come back because were over"

"Ok fine fuck you Derek "

When savannah grab the door knob Penelope tipped top fast away from the door and pretend to be making her way back to the room

"Move dummy" savannah said walking away angry

Penelope just opens the door and walks in

When Penelope walked in Derek had his eyes closed laying back on the bed

So she spoke quietly "Hi'

"Oh hey" he said sitting up on the bed

"Where's um your Girlfriend going she looks angry"

"Um she not my girlfriend anymore we split a few minutes ago"

"Oh ahh I'm sorry" like I always say everything happens for a reason so made it was good ". she smiled

Yeah maybe they do"


	3. Chapter 3

A MONTH AGO

Penelope ran. She was sure he was still behind her, but she could no longer hear him and he had stopped firing shots. The shots had been random - sporadic firing in the dark, hoping that one would find his target. None had, thankfully. She was very tempted to slow her pace but being unarmed, if he caught up to her she would be heavily outnumbered and most definitely out gunned.

Penelope had known that entering the isolated compound would be risky. There was very little cover and she had to leave fast a good distance away to avoid detection. She needs to make it to the nearest train station by 7:00 to get of town Shane was after her she felt like he had been running for ages.

She had been planning this escape for weeks she knew he would be close but not that close to where he would be outside her apartment when she woke up, on her way out the front door there was a loud bang so she ran around the back and her route had been cut off. But that was supposed to be impossible. But he had somehow figured it out how to intercept and trace the comlink so he would know exactly where she was.

Looking at her watch it was 6:30 the train station was ten minutes away from where she was standing " yes" she thought to herself she would make and she knew the destination she was going to phoenix Arizona she had an apartment and job set up waiting for her . She hops on her motorcycle that she had planted in case of and emergency and she sped away. Penelope discard the motorcycle a few blocks back and walk the rest of the way to the train she quick paid for her ticket and sat in her seats and began to cry. She has been on the run for almost 6 months a new location every month and a half


	4. Chapter 4

PRESENT DAY

At the end of her shift the doctor asked Penelope to give Derek some medications for the Pain. She hasn't seen her since this morning and didn't really want to Enter the room. She knocked and a feminine voice answered Oh no she thought; "is Savannah back." She entered and was relieved to see a blonde haired woman she had seen the first day.

"Hi." Penelope said smiling The young woman smiled. "Hi". Derek here says that you take a good care of him." Penelope blushed a little but quickly recomposed herself.

"I'm just doing my job." Penelope said softly Derek's head shot up I'm sorry for the way my ex behave yesterday night

"That's ok. " she winked

JJ snorted and Derek threw her a warning look "Well I came to give you some medications."

"Good". My arm is killing me.

Penelope gave him the painkillers and was about to leave when JJ stood up. "Derek. I have to go. Henry is waiting for me.

"Give my godson a hug. " Of course.

"You have a child?" Penelope asked her eyes lighting up. "OH sorry, I shouldn't have asked you…

"No that's ok. Yes I have a son. And you?

You seem to like children." JJ said, she smiled when she noticed Derek staring. "Hotch was right" she thought ."

No I have no children…maybe one day."

JJ smiled and kissed Derek on the cheek See you soon. "Goodbye Penelope." She said before hurriedly leaving the room.

Penelope watched at the closed door in awe."Why did she leave so hurriedly?" She thought. She turned towards Derek. '

"See you tomorrow."

"You've finished."

" Yeah." She was opening the door when he called for her

"Penelope?"

"Yes." She said turning back.

Can I ask you something?" "Of course. "Could you stay with me a little bit? I'm

feeling lonely. That is if you have nothing to do…"

Penelope was going to

say "Yes" when she thought she knew that Shane could be near she wanted to get into the confront of her home

so said a little bit coldly I'm sorry someone is waiting for me

Oh… maybe another day." He said disappointed

. Yeah maybe." She said before leaving the room

Derek wondered why she had seemed hurt by his Request.

Meanwhile Penelope was picking up her purse. Derek words Were mixed in her head. "He thinks I have nobody to come home to." She whispered bitterly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope did I offend you? Derek asked the next afternoon

"No Why?" she asked

I saw you were hurt when I asked you to stay with me "

"No, I had to go home that's all

Why do you lie to me? I'm a profiler, you know that right?"

"You're not supposed to work, you're in an hospital bed." Penelope said exasperate. She hadn't sleep well and his prying was getting on her nerves. She didn't want to lose her control but if he kept Going on…

"Maybe, but I can tell you're lying. What's the matter?" he insisted.

"Mind your own business OK! She said turning back to leave the room. Derek managed to grab her arm to stop her

When Derek grabbed her arm she winced in pain.

He moved her sleeve back reveling a big dark purple bruise.

She quickly pushed her sleeve back down and turns to him emotionless "nothing happen to me you ass she said on the verge of tears."

"Penelope I don't mean to be in your business but that bruise looks serious and needs to be looked at ok"

"If you tell me what's going on I could help you !"

"Help me" I don't need help I'm fine on my own.

Ok ok fine but will you come and set with me tonight please I really wanna get to know you

"Yes if you stop badgering me".

"You promise"

"Yes pinkie promise"


	5. Chapter 5

As promised, Penelope came back after her shift;

She had brought some sweets for him.

"Thank you, you shouldn't have…"

"I wanted to, besides I love them too." She said sitting beside the bed

"So Mr. Morgan, what do you want to talk about?

"I don't know…I'd like to know more about you.

"Really? There's nothing really interesting to say. "Come on!

I want to know who you are…"

"Why's that?"

"I'm just curious." He said embarrassed.

"Well, I'm Penelope Garcia, I'm 32 years old.

I live two blocks far fhere. I've been a nurse for nearly 3 weeks now." She said softly

Ok. Do you have brothers or sisters?"

"I lost my parents when I was 18 and I have four brothers but I haven't seen them ever since that accident." It was my fault so we don't speak any more if I wasn't out past curfew they wouldn't have come into the encounter of that drunk driver."she said taking a deep breath.

" I'm so sorry."

Don't be. I lived in California before but I needed some changes…"

"I understand."

"What about you?" I'm Derek Morgan. I'm from Chicago, I'm 35 years old. I'm a profiler for the BAU, in the FBI. Located in Quantico Virginia"

"Well that why your ripped." She chuckled.

Derek smiled amused

"Do you still have a family?" "Yes I've an older sister Sarah, a younger sister Desiree and my mother Fran, they live in Chicago. My father was killed trying to stop a robery at a gas station when I was a child, he was a cop.

"I'm sorry."

That's ok. It was a long time ago"

"Are you close to your family?" "Yes, were really close. Ever since my father died, we support each other. My mom and sisters are wonderful."

You're lucky. I wish I had a family.

"No boyfriend?"

She took a deep breath. "No I haven't had a boyfriend since 6 months ago."

"Did it end badly?

"Yes terrible he wouldn't allow me to break up with him he said if I can't have you know one will; when I first told him I wanted to break up he beat me". She said while crying. I was unconscious for I think six hours.

"When I woke up he was still there and he didn't leave for a week." "He put locks on everything I couldn't eat, shower, and sleep nothing. " "He taped my waist to a chair one night before he went to go sleep in my bedroom. So using my resources I took the flower hair pen that I had in my hair to cut the tape. I collected all of my family pictures and went out the fire escape. That night I left everything behind me."

I haven't settled down since I'm always on the move just last month I was in Texas but when I awoke one morning he was at my front door. So that led me here

I've been on the run for 6 months now.

Derek spoke softly "I'm so sorry that's happening to you"

"It's okay everything happens for a reason, if I don't believe that then everything that I have ever done is questioned."

"Penelope why won't you let me help you"

Because you can't Derek nobody can.

What if you can to Quantico and stayed with me

"Derek no matter where I go he always finds me." I appreciate the offer I really do.

"But…. He started to say." "Can we talk about something else now Derek ." she said looking down from embarrassment.

Yeah. So what about your hobbies?" he asked willing

"I love computers; I can spend all my free time on them Software's etc."

"It's really uncommon for a girl."

"I'm not like other girls."

"I can see that you're really beautiful" He said staring at her.

She blushed and looked at her watch. " I'm sorry I should go, t's late."

"Thank you Penelope. See you tomorrow." No, I have tomorrow off. I'll see you on Sunday."

I'm not going to be doing anything but looking for my next location and sleeping.

Have a good time doing that

"You know Derek, I sense that we could be very good friends. You could be someone I trust." I might come back and sit with you on Saturday don't count on it though." She said before leaving.

Derek stared at the closed door and wondered if Hotch was right. Did he feel more than friendship for the lovely nurse?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry I'm late about writing I've been really tired :( I'm trying to finish my college classes and I tend not to write on Sunday's I'm in church all day , but thank you for the reviews i'm glad you guys are liking it so far.**_

Knock knock

"Hay hot stuff how was your day" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Great and yours"

"I had and uber fantastic day today I finished washing my laundry and I think I found my next location it's a great place called Chapel Hill North Carolina it's really beautiful."

"Penelope I really think you should come to Quantico with me it's a great place to live and me and my team can help you."

"Derek I can't…"

"But why Penelope explain it to me

"Because, I don't want you to get hurt okay." The last person that I started to care for is gone Derek and I won't let that happen to you.

"Penelope that won't happen to me" he said flexing he muscles

She started to grin "Derek that isn't funny."

"Do you want something to eat "

"Oohohh yes i'm in the mood for Chinese food please"

"Chinese food it is. What do you want"

"Um vegetable pansy with two egg rolls please

'Not a meat eater baby girl."

"Every so often I mean I like free ranged chicken."

"OK i'm not even gonna ask you what that is ." he chuckled "I'm going to have General Tso's chicken with fried rice.

20 minutes late Derek handed Penelope 30 dollars. To give to the Chinese delivery guy waiting down stairs out of the hospital.

"Derek it was only 19 dollars." She said looking at him like he was crazy.

"Just give it all to him tell him to keep the change."

"OK hot stuff" Penelope took the elevator down and gave the delivery man all of the change even though she didn't want to. she kept 3 dollars to get two sodas out vending

When she got back in the room ' I didnt know what kind of soda you like so I got a Dr. Pepper and a orange

I like Dr. Pepper he said reaching for it …so what are we watching.

She handed him his food and pulled her lap top out of her purse and went to Netflix

Let's watch TrainWreck she insisted.

What is that about

It says it about a girl and Ever since her father drilled into her head that monogamy isn't realistic, magazine writer Amy has made promiscuity her credo. As much as she enjoys an uninhibited life free of commitment, she is really in a rut. While writing a profile about charming and successful sports doctor Aaron Conner's, she finds herself actually falling in love for the first time - and what's more, Aaron seems to like her too. Amy starts to wonder if it's time to clean up her act.

"Ooohhhh it sound good" hot stuff lets watch it

"Anything you want baby girl." He scooted over on the bed come get up here with me

Are you sure Derek?

"Of course."

She got on the bed and under the covers andate her food while laying her head on Derek's shoulder

45 minutes in Derek heard light snores coming from Penelope. So he took the rest of the food on her lap and closes it on and put it on the side of the bed.

He was staring at her while he was sleep she looked absolutely beautiful. He really didn't want to wake her but she had to work tomorrow. He decide he wasn't going to wake her. He grab her phone and called her friend Kelly and asked her to pick pen up some work closed on her way in. she agreed so he just let pen sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It's two in the morning and Derek couldn't sleep he wanted to help Penelope so bad

So he pulled out his phone and dialed there technical analyst Kevin lynch

After 3 ring Kevin pick up "Derek are you crazy it's two in the morning you big idiot! "

"Kevin pipe down I need you to do me a favor."

At two in the morning Derek No No and NO he said hang up the phone."

Now Derek was angry he dialed the number again. "Listen hear lynch if you every as so much as to attempt to hang the phone up on me again I promise you I'm going to kick your ass. Got that!

Yes Derek. Kevin mumbled

" Now get your ass out of the bed grab your lap top and do me a favor as soon as I'm done you can go back to sleep ."

What is it you need me to do?

Look up a Shane Wyeth

Ok give me a sec …. Shane Wyeth 32 year old man who lived in California for most of his life he's mother past 2 months ago he's been off the grid for 7 months now .He's wanted in the following 4 states California ,Arizona ,Washington state and Texas.

"Can you get a location any available phone numbers? "

"No he's got no phone number liked I've said he's pretty much been off the grid for 7 months.'

"Is there a way to tell if he gets back on line?"

Yeah there is I take it you won't me inform you when he comes back on line

Yep exactly I want you to inform me when he's back online and let me have the location for him soon as ,and I want you to send an Ap out for his arrest. And if the police happen to find him send him to the BAU Quantico headquarters thanks lynch I really appreciate it

Your welcome Derek ill notify you as soon as I know something. Try to get some sleep he said hanging up the phone.

Hotsuff who were you talking too . she mumbled

"it's just a work call baby girl"

"mmh kay love you " .she said in and unaware state moving her head further down his chest

"love you to baby girl". he chuckled he really was falling in love with her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Last night episode was so heart breaking it had me in shock I feel like this tragic is pushing towards Morcia ;). What's killing me is who ordered the hitmen. But anyways thanks for the reviews you guys.**_

2 Weeks later

Penelope wandered around the hospital for a while today Derek was being released and she really didn't want him to leave she liked having him here she felt safe when he was around. She didn't know why she was feeling this way she never really cared whether someone came of left.

She thought to herself "maybe I do love him".

When she entered his room he was sitting on the bed talking on the phone.

"Hi" she whispered as she sat down in the chair.

"Okay love you too" he said hanging up the phone. My mom said Hello

"Oooh tell her I said hello and that I'm in love with her Peach cobbler that she sent you yesterday." She said with a big smile

I really wish I would have got to taste more of it he chuckled.

"Hay you had a slice ,and I said I was I'm sorry "she pouted

"First it stared of as a spoonful then it was gone." He grinned

And it was delicious. "So what are you going to do when you get home?

"Home?"

Yes as in the place you go to sleep at Quantico with Clooney.

Who said I was going anywhere baby girl I'm here for another 2 weeks. "He giving her his famous million dollar smile.

"2 weeks" she jumped up to kiss his cheek but he turned his head and she kissed him square on the mouth.

Derek pulled her into his arms and places his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss. She moaned against his lips causing him to smile against her mouth, as their tongues battled for control.

When they pulled a part gasping for air she said "wow hot stuff that was just…."

"Amazing" he said cheesing

Yeah you can say that again she said feeling her lips.

I got to get back to work she said grabbing her stethoscope, but will you do me favor gumdrop.

"Yeah anything." He said eagerly

"where ever you're staying cancel the reservation" she said with a wink and she was gone.

He couldn't do anything but smile, he couldn't figure out why anyone would ever want to hurt her. She's just beautiful inside and out.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

10:pm the doctor signed Derek's released papers 5 minutes later Penelope came in holding her car keys and bags .

"Ready to go stud she said smiling."

"Definitely" he said grabbing her bags and opening the doors

"You're too good to me !"

when they got in the car Penelope spoke. OK Derek we have to make a stop to the grocery store first because there nothing in my fridge that's edible.

Penelope pulled up to the Marty's supper market. Derek jogged around the side of her car to open the door and help her out.

when they walked Derek grabbed a basket and him and Penelope walked around the store.

He noticed that Penelope has a sweet tooth. the first thing tossed in the basket was twizzlers , M&M , cupcakes, brownie mixed ,cookie dough etc.

When they got to the meats section Derek put ribs, chicken ,(free ranged chicken) burgers, steaks hamburger meat.

Penelope never seen that much meat in her basket before.

"Um Derek I hope your cooking all that stuff because mamma hasn't cooked lots of meats before I wouldn't even know what goes up there.

He laughed "I'm and expert in cooking I got it "I can even grill.

"I trust you "she smiled

Derek continued to pick up seasoning and more food. While Penelope went to go get fresh vegetables and more snacks she made sure to get ice cream.

When Derek was walking pass he spotted the wine he picked up a bottle of pink moscato a bottle of red wine and white.

Ooh pink moscato the women said looking in his basket I'm sorry hi my name is Jordan, Jordan Todd she said extending her hand

Derek, Derek Morgan he smiled

Penelope was approaching, she had been searching everywhere for him but then she seem him talking to some bimbo so she stop to listen to his conversation

I wouldn't have took you for the pink Moscato type.

I'm not my girlfriend is have you seen a women about this high with long brown hair...

That made Penelope smiled so she walked over "Hay Hot stuff I was looking for you everywhere look what I found she said holding up a case of beers

Jordan Todd right this is my girlfriend Penelope Garcia he motioned towards her.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Penelope said in an irritated voice.

"Hi" Jordan said

Ok babes are you ready to go

"Yes"

"Did you get everything you need "

'Sure did." She smiled

Ok see you around Jennifer

"My names Jordan. "she said astonished

But the couple didn't even hear her they just kept walking

"He's with her" she couldn't get over the fact

After ever thing was rung up Penelope was pulling out her wallet

But Derek had already given the women his credit card and she was handing him the receipt.

"You didn't have to do that Derek."

"But I wanted to "he said giving her a quick peck.

Penelope was in heaven.


	9. Chapter 9

When Derek and Penelope got in the house they started putting groceries away he look around her house and it was really plain he didn't expect that at all ,then she hit all the lights all of her light bulbs are different colors some were moving .

"Oh here we go the real PG."

"It's not how I would want it but I know that I never stay long enough to put my own flavor in it. She sighed.

Trying to change the subject Derek said "What would you like for me to cook."

"Nothing to fancy cheese burgers and fries and a beer and I'm straight.

He turns and looked at her surprised.

"Why do you look surprise?"

You are my dream girl like every man's fancy you have the most amazing curves with a great ass he said looking behind her

"Really", she blushed "well thank you kind sir I always knew I had a great set of breast but no one ever talked about my ass" she smiled

During diner Derek and Penelope talked about their childhood growing

Penelope knew about his past and everything with Carl Bufford she looked him up and that information came along she seen the videos when they were on the news she felt so bad for him. Never getting just until a 1 year and a half ago. She wouldn't mention it she wanted him to tell her when he was ready.

She listen to his story about almost burning the kitchen down, oh how she wanted to hear his sister tell the real version; she chuckled to herself.

Penelope went in the back room and pulled out a super 8

All Derek could do was smiled Penelope was adorable

"Oh my god "he burst out laughing when she fell off her bike

Penelope hit him in his shoulder "that not funny Derek look at my knee." she said pointing at the screen

"I just love the way your lips curl up when you cry.' He smirked

"Okay, lets cleanup and watch a movie or something."

"Sure thing baby girl I'll wash while you dry."

"That's sounds like a plan my chocolate god of thunder."

10 minutes later they were done.

"All righty stud I'm going to take a shower you can pick out the movie the movie and pop the popcorn it shouldn't take me along time."

Derek put in the movie inside out. Penelope was dying to see that movie he pop the popcorn

10 minutes later Penelope came out of her room with some short shorts and a tank top she put her hair in a folded bun and came and sat down beside him with her feet curled up in his lap

"so what are we watching hot stuff'.

"Inside out,"

"Yesses I've wanted to see that for a while."

During the movie Penelope was crying "no please don't run away from home."

Derek was paying attention to the movie that he didn't even realized Penelope fell asleep until he heard light snoring from her. He slipped from under her and shut everything off making sure he locks the door. He picked her up and carried her to the bed then he slipped in behind her falling asleep with her in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

When Derek woke up in the morning he reached over but the bed was cold. So he got up and seen a note on the side of the in Penelope's handwriting

 _Dear_ _Derek I have to work until 4. I was going to wake but I decide not to, I put a towel and a rag in the bathroom for you. There's breakfast in the microwave don't worry I know how to cook sausages ;) I'm sure can find something to do till then call me if you need anything or can't find something car keys are on the counter I rode in with Kelly_.

(602)-324-1161

Derek sighed and went to go take a hot shower after he was done he dried off and put and put his clothes on. He walked around and started fixing things that wasn't working properly to let the time pass.

Bling bling he look down to see Hotch was calling

"What's up Hotch'

"I was going to ask the same thing Derek what have you got Kevin working on."

"I was going to call you and tell it's a long story."

"I've got time"

Ok well there's this guy name Shane Wyeth and he's after Penelope she's been on the run for at least 6 months he's beaten her and he still stalking her and I want him found he is trying to kill her. Derek said in one breath.

"Oh I see well I'm glad that you told us because we can help."

" I know she didn't want our help she said he will hurt us but, I've got and APB out for his arrest "

Maybe we can get JJ…

No Derek interrupted." I don't want Penelope finding out I did this everything has to be behind the scenes."

"All right I understand "you're in love with her aren't you

"Yeah I do love her she's just so amazing Hotch."

"Don't let her get anyway Derek."

"I won't."

"See you in 1 and half weeks."

"Alright man."

After Derek finish talking to Hotch he grabbed his laptop and started to google fun things to do in Arizona.

48 things popped up and what stuck out to Derek were the Havasu Falls it was a real beautiful scenery. And the desert botanical garden you could sky ride across.

That's what Derek wanted to do he wanted to take her on a sky ride date. So he looked and paid a head of time it was a 1 hr ride there.

At 12:30 Derek decided to call Penelope.

After a ring "well It was about time."

"Hay sweetness"

"Hay Babyboy you missed me."

"You know I did."

"So what are we doing when I get home? "

'I've got a date planned for us"

"Do you now." "Where to?"

"I'm not going to tell you you'll just have to wait and see."

"Aww you wound me." Penelope chuckled. 'I can't believe you actually found something to do in this desert."

Will you at least tell me how I have to dress I need some kind of idea.

It can be casual well actually be outside.

Ok great, well listen I have to get back to work I will be home in a couple hours

"Ok silly girl talk to you later." He said hanging up the phone.

cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

When Penelope got home she ran in the house and shouted "hay Derek where are you at."

"In the bathroom baby girl." when she walked in the man was standing there shirtless with jeans on.

Penelope eye darted all over his scoped chest to his abs and down then slowly brought them back up.

Wow hotsuff trying to kill me aren't you

"Never." He said giving her his Derek Morgan smile.

"Ok stud well let me go take a shower and let me change out of my scrubs."

Penelope walked behind him and started pulling her shirt of and pants off.

Women what do you think you're doing. He said staring at her breast finally looking up at her.

"I'm just going to take a shower Derek" she said innocently biting her lips.

Then she turned away from him unsnapping her bra throwing it on the floor holding her breast so they wouldn't move. Slowing pulling her panty's down stepping out of them jumping in the shower closing the glass door behind her

Derek had to step out before he forgets all self-control and get right behind her in that shower. Suddenly his pants started getting tighter just thinking about it.

Penelope came out the bathroom with a towel tied around her. she assumed Derek was in the living room so she wasn't going to teased him anymore. So she started getting dress

It was really hot outside so she put on a teal sun dress with white sandal a little make up to complement her outfit.

Walking out the room she "Ready hot stuff",

You look beautiful baby girl… absolutely stunning he said handing her a bouquet of peach Penelope rose's.

Aww how did you know I love Penelope's Thank you handsome you didn't have to do that. Let me put them in some water. Ok I'm ready she said putting them on the table

"Let's go."

cmcmcmcmcmcmcm

While in the car Penelope looked around at the sites it was really beautiful, but really hot she was glad he had cut the Ac on. Then after what seem like forever he pulled up at a beautiful place called sky ride.

He walked around and helped her out the car .

"Oh Derek It's beautiful out here do you see all that land she stood in amazement let's go in" she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the gate.

The lady at the front starred at Derek and push Penelope slightly while trying to flaunt her chest at him while showing him where he would need to go to find his reserved cart.

What really made Penelope mad was her statement " I could show you Derek and HER."

"Her has a name." Derek said firmly

"'it's Penelope."

"Huh". The young women said

Pene-lo-pe. Penelope said looking at her like she was death

"Oh I'm sorry Penelope."

"Don't you have to check the other guess in?" Penelope stated

"You're right sorry about that."

"I'm pretty sure we can find the cart on our own. "Penelope half smiled

"Ok your ride takes off in about 10 minutes they will stop at a restaurant out there during the ride then it will resume have fun. You guys can take pictures on the iPad that will be on the table you will be able to choose different theme for different pictures, it will be available the whole time so you will be able to take pictures of the scenery behind you or so on. The pictures will be printed for you on your way out."

So you're saying me and my baby girl will be able to take as many pictures as we want and they will be printed for us on the way out.

"Yes sir they came with you package deal."

"Ok Penelope lets go find the cart number 7."

Once they found the cart he helps he get in and he sat down right beside her

"Make sure you click you seat belt baby girl he said clicking his own in."

"I already did handsome." She said pointing down

When they ride took of the got to see so much beautiful waterfalls and canyons. Him and Penelope took so many pictures ones while they were kissing, smiling, looking at each other, and silly faces all with different backgrounds. Penelope's favorite were the ones were they were kissing during the sun set and over the water fall and canyon.

She tapped twice it to make sure they printed two of each of those pictures. They made sure to take pictures for their phones so Derek could make then his screen savor.

During dinner derek cleared his thorat

'"penelope I have something to tell you."

"You can tell me derek."

"Ok well I've never met a women like you before you are very sweet and amazing and ive all ways thought that my past would stop people from loving me he paused and spoke …. I was molested when I was a child and I really needed to tell you everything because I I fell in love with you and I don't want to keep anything from you u you're the first women that I had ever trusted so there it is."

She grabbed his face and pulled him in for a great big kiss their tongues battle for controlled after a few minutes later they pulled apart gasping for air "oh Derek is that it…nothing is going to change how I feel about you I love you too."

They learned in and kissed again this time a little more touching then need it. Soon the ride was over and they were collecting their photos from the booth.

Walking out hand and hand.


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT

The ride home was so stressful it was so much tension. When they open her door they wasted no time getting to the bedroom.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as they entered into their bedroom; she nervously leaned in and pressed her lips against Derek's in a passionate kiss.

They slowly undressed each other as their lips nipped at available skin; Penelope laid down on the bed and smiled.

He said, you know that we don't have to do this"?

She nodded her head and said, "I want to do this Derek, I want you to make love to me".

He slowly climbed onto the bed and didn't waste any time getting between her creamy thighs, he hovered over her and said, "I love you",

she caressed his cheek and said, "I love you to". She wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him down into a gentle kiss, one kiss turned into two and then three with each kiss becoming more passionate.

Derek lined himself up at her entrance and she moaned in pleasure as he started sliding inside her inch by inch.

Penelope wrapped her legs snugly around his waist as he gently kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck; she arched her back and moaned his name as he slid in and out of her ever so slowly. Penelope raked her nails up and down his muscular back earning hisses and moans of pleasure from Derek.

Derek kissed his way down to her beautiful firm breasts, he took one nipple into his mouth and started swirling his tongue around her nipple, and she arched her back and bit down on her bottom lip as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body.

Derek switched to the other breast and showed that nipple the same attention before kissing his way back up to her waiting lips, their bodies moved as one making slow and very passionate love for the longest time .Penelope screamed his name as he increased his pace as he pounded in and out of her over and over. They both came with each other's names on their lips.

Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you" before collapsing on the bed beside her. He pulled the cover up over them and quickly wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head,

She rolled onto her side and looked up at him and said, "that was, that was".

He kissed her lips and said, "Perfect", he caressed her cheek and said, "are you alright"?

she nodded her head and said,

"I'm more than alright".

He said, "I didn't hurt you did I"?

She shook her head and said, "No you were so gentle and loving with me it's never been like that before Derek ",

He said, with me it will be like that every time".

She laid her head down on his chest and said, that's why I love you.

He pulled her under him and pressed his lips against hers and said, long before the room was filled with the moans and groans of passion as they started making slow passionate love again.


	12. Chapter 12

Penelope woke up the next morning to the feeling of Derek's lips on her neck, she smiled and he said, "Wake up and Open those beautiful eyes baby girl

She said, "No, I don't wanna".

He laughed and said, "why not"?

She said, "Derek if I'm not mistaking it's 6.00 something in the morning and I already called out, And after last night and this morning I'm pretty tired you wore me out so let me have my sleep sweetie.

He then leaned down and started gently kissing her neck earning a moan of pleasure from Penelope, she opened her eyes and turn to look at him and smiled and said "Derek how are you not tired."

"We went to sleep for an hour and 30 Penelope I'll never get enough of you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down close to her for another kiss. When they pulled apart she said, "What's the plan for today"? He ran his finger down her side and said, "I was hoping that we could spend most of the day right here in bed and then maybe go to the mall and do some shopping".

She grinned and said, "I love the way you think handsome", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I knew you would baby girl." he then leaned in and claimed her lips with his in another passionate kiss. Derek pulled Penelope up under him and smiled as he caressed her cheek, she grinned up at him and said, "I love you", he brushed a lock of hair out of her face and said, "I love you to sweetness" before leaning in for another kiss.

"What are you cooking for breakfast Derek?"

"Oh I wasn't planning on cooking anything we're going to the dinner right round the corner form here." He smiled

"Oh in that case let me get up" she smiled

Penelope put her hair in a messy bun and the couple quickly put on their pajamas it was only 7:00am after all.

When they walked in the diner the sat in the booth by the window and waited to get their ordered taking.

Finally the older women came over and smiled "you two are a beautiful couple."

"Thank you" they both said smiling at the older woman

"Ok well my name in Kathrine and I will be your server today, what would you like to order first." she said pointing her pen at Derek

I would like to build my own plate he said pointing at his menu, I Want the all American pancakes with the whipped butter 2 sausages 4 stripes of bacon with two hash brown and coffee with 1 cream 2 sugars

And for you mam

I want to build my own plate as well Penelope stated I want to Sunnyside up eggs with Belgium waffle and 2 stripes of turkey bacon with a fruit salad on the side; would it be alright if I put my own fixing in my coffee.

"Of course my dear I will be right with that." Flipping her notepad.

While Derek and Penelope chatted waiting on their meal walking in the door was Tamara Barnes one of Derek's Ex-girlfriend. She noticed Derek as soon as she walked in. talking with some ugly women while holding hands. She thought she just stop by and speak.

"Sweetie" she called out to Derek

Derek and Penelope look up as she approached the table.

"Oh my god." Derek mumbled

Tamara walk right up and threw her arms around him and said 'I called you 2 days ago why haven't you answered my calls" she tried to lean in for a kiss and Penelope put her hand in front of his lips causing Tamara to kiss her hand . Penelope wiped her hand in the napkin to get the young women's lips stick off

"Hi I'm Penelope, Penelope Garcia his girlfriend she said pointing to Derek.

You're his girlfriend I was his girlfriend last month and we never broke.

'What's going on here Derek?' Tamara turned to him

Yes Tamara as you can see I was having breakfast with my girlfriend.

Tamara grab Penelope's arm

Ok you must be crazy I'm going to give your 3 second to let go of my arm 1…..2...

Tamara let of Penelope arm

Then Penelope spoke "look hear crazy bitch 1st 2 months ago Savannah was his girlfriend now I'm his girlfriend. 2nd The next time you think about laying a finger on me will be the last time you walk this earth got that. Penelope said firmly.

3rd and final I don't want to have to tell you but once walk away from this damn table. So I can gladly get my food and eat in peace.

Tamara slowly walked away

Derek said "I'm sorry baby girl"

Penelope didn't say anything for a long while then she finally spoke

"It's not your fault handsome it's all those CRAZY WOMEN. They should have like a website or something to check them out before you hook up with them." She giggled

"Are you sure you're alright goddess

"Yes I'm fine like really fine handsome."

"Ok "

Kathrine came back with their food and handed it to them.

30 minutes Penelope pushed her plate away alright handsome I'm stuffed and sticky because of you.

They got to go boxed and left the diner.


	13. Chapter 13

_**sorry you guys for not writing in a while I just lost my train of thought, and the holidays I hope every one had a great**_ ** _Thanksgiving_**

Walking back to the house Penelope and Derek went to go get changed for the mall. He wanted to take her shopping and buy her anything she wanted he also wanted to stop by the Jewry story and buy her a promise ring it's too early to be thinking about proposals.

Penelope put on a black and white dress with a pink scarf with hot pink heels and put her hair down in curls. Her and Derek got in the car and drove to the mall

Derek sighed. How he had gotten pulled into this chaos of shopping, he had no idea she love to shop. He watched in as Penelope's excited voice called out to him from the other side of the overly decorated clothing store. …Penelope ran over through aisles of brightly decorated clothing, clutching a lurid pink shirt and wearing a delighted expression. "Derek! derrrek!" Penelope chirped excitedly, tugging at his sleeve. "Look at this t-shirt! It suits you perfectly, and…"Derek quickly cut her off before she could finish. " babygirl , pink and puple in that mix is not my color. And also, what in the world is that… THING on the front?" He glared at the shirt as if hoping it would disappear if he glowered at it long enough. Penelope gaped at him with a bewildered and exasperated expression on her face. "You don't know what that is?" She stuck her tongue out at Derek and spun around to flourish the shirt at the guy beside her. Excuse me, you know what this is, right! Oh yeah it's been on the television for months every women wants to give there significant other one right now my girlfriend just bought me one he said looking at Derek apologetically. See Derek told you she said throwing it in the basket.

"Hot stuff we should split and meet right back here in hour."

"Are you sure. "he said looking concerned

Yes I got a surprise for you so I suggest you go if you want to see it later. She said with a wink

"Ok ook" he said holding his hands in the air in defeat. You have my number right.

Yes it's on speed dial hotsuff now go. She said giving him a kiss

Penelope went down the escalator and went to the one and only Victoria secret she didn't know what exactly she was looking for she just wanted something super sexy. She went to the rack and looked at a couple of corsets chemises

"Do you need help finding something" one of the sales workers

The women was about 5"4 with a dirty blonde hair color

Penelope turn to speak

"I don't know exactly what I'm looking for." She said shyly

Well my name is Summer and I will make it my mission to help you find something before leaving here today.

"Ok".

"So do you want something extremely revealing or just revealing"

"Extremely Raveling." She said blushing

"Ok I think I know exactly what you need

You do I haven't even chose colors or anything

It's my job to know what customers need and what you need is a body stocking that's what you're looking for

"A body stocking"?

"Yes a body stocking its right over here follow me."

Penelope and summer walked over to a whole section of body stocking

"Wow there's a lot of them. she said blushing."

Yep now you need to choose what stocking type fish net floral pattern etc

I think I like a floral pattern

Ok now do you want it to connect like a garner belt type of whole?

"Whole"

"Any specific Color."

"Black"

Ok here's your narrowed down section right here.

I like that one right there Penelope said pointing to a black one with a vine like pattern going over it. I really like this one she said grabbing it of the rack

Can I ask you why there's a hole in the back of that blue one we walked pass?

Summer laughed and said "I'm 29 years old and you mean to tell me you don't know why there's a hole in the back." "Let me put it to you like this it's so you don't have to take it off if you catch my drift."

Penelope eyes got big " oh ohhh."

"Is that something you would be interested in"

"No." Penelope laughed "it wouldn't last."

Ok summer said giggling are you satisfied with that one.

Yes I like it I can't wait to the look on Derek's face she say snickering

You seem in love with this Derek

Yeah I do love him he's different then my past Ex's (really different she mumbled).

Ok let's go ring this up after Penelope purchase her lingerie she stared to leave the store telling summer bye.

"Bye Penelope oh yeah by the way my suggestion would be to wear black heels and a black thong no bra."

"Black heels thong no bra got it."

Penelope walked across the floor to shoe carnival

Meanwhile Derek was look around kay jewelers for the perfect promise ring for her he wanted something with color.

He looked in the glass and saw a prettyring that he knew Penelope would love. It had a pink diamond in the middle. The sales lady saw him admiring the ring so she walked over to see if she could be at any assistance.

"Its beautiful isn't it" she spoke to get his attention

"Yeah it is can I see it."

" You sure can." she said taking her key and pulling the ring out

"He didn't even realized it was engraved until she pulled it out and it said My heart Is Yours."

"What sized is this mam"

"It's a size 6."

that's her sized he said smirking I would like to purchase it

Ok A sparkling pink heart shaped diamond surrounded by 4 white diamonds and a 925 sterling silver finish. Coming up she said taking it to the back. She came back with it in a glass box

Do you want a different color box sir

No this is fine thank you.

Derek purchase it and walked out with the ring in a small white bag to the spot where he was supposed to meet Penelope

He walked up right on time just to see her walking up

"Hey baby girl !"

"Hay yourself hotsuff what did you do without me."

" I went to the sports bar the green turtle and watched the game."

"Oh ok you ready to go hon"

Yeah you want to go to dinner tonight

Yeah sure lets go


	14. Chapter 14

_**It's been a long month but I'm back**_

Derek and Penelope drove home both of them were very quiet Penelope was in deep thought of how she was going to pull tonight off. While Derek was in deep thought of how he was going to give her the promise ring he bought.

When they arrive at her house she quickly ran up the stairs to take a shower she waited for the water to get the right temperature. When the temperature was just right she pulled her clothes and hoped in. She wash her hair in a peach shampoo she knew he would like that one. She was really excited for tonight when she exceed the shower she wrap her towel around her and called out ' hotsuff I'm finish you can hop in now, even though it would have been quicker with both of us would have took it together like I suggested she smirked

He came running in the room "Now you know if we would have got in there together we would have never came out."

She giggles the spoke "tis true hotsuff"

He reached out and grabbed her and turned her so that her prefect ass was facing him then he spoke softly "just looking at you right now with that little towel wrapped around you is killing me. I just want to ripped that towel of and have my way with you."

Then he slowly step away and went to go take his shower while she was still standing their fantasizing about him and what he could do. She didn't even realize that he left yet. When she finally open her eyes she thought about later tonight and how she was going to kill him for leaving her like that.

She went to her dresser drawer and pulled out her thong and matching bra she put in own and looked at herself in the mirror she didn't really see what he saw but she knew that she was beautiful.

She put on a red v neck draped asymmetrical wrapped tulip dress with black platform heels and a little makeup and spiral curled her hair. She was ready to go. She went in the kitchen to wait for him to finish dressing.

Derek. With one last look at himself he walked down to the kitchen. The air conditioner hit his skin and he walked slowly but surely across the room he seen her sitting in the chair facing away from him the only thing that was visible was her long hair in spiral curls . "What took you so long?" Penelope asked glancing up at him. Derek smoothed down his crisp pants he didn't even answer he couldn't help but stare at her she was so beautiful her long blonde hair was in spiral curls her sherry brown eyes look absolutely stunning under her black frames. She wore a deep red dress and stunning black heels. The amount of cleavage showing was enough to kill a man. "Hello earth to Derek." She spoke waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry baby girl you just look absolutely gorgeous. " Thank you handsome you look mighty fine yourself." She smiled with a wink. Derek looked down at his own appearance His suit jacket was a coal black. He wore a white dress shirt with a red tie. "Derek Said you ready to go baby." She nodded her head and they walked out hand in hand.

When they arrived at the restaurant they were led to the table reserved for Morgan

The waited and their waiter came and took there drink orders

Penelope spoke "Derek would you stop staring at me "she giggled

"I'm sorry babygilrl but you are a work of art.

'Thank you." she said blushing

Derek was getting ready to speak when the waitress came back and spoke. "Are you ready to order?". "Yes, I'd like the Chicken risotto." Penelope smiled and handed over her menu. And you sir?" Both women turned to him. That is- that will be fine." He stared at the menu for a while then pointed to an item on the list. salmon ?." Derek gave a nervous chuckle and handed over his menu. The waitress smiled and walked away without another word. "Hotsuff?" "Yeah?" Derek looked up from his lap. " Are you okay?" Penelope slid her hand across the table and grabbed his, "We can leave. If you're not feeling alright or something, I really don't mind." "No, no, no Pen. This is, this is our night .I wanted to come here with you and as your gentleman caller it's my duty to make you happy." Derek brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckle. Penelope raised an eyebrow "Are you sure? I mean it's a lot of money…" Penelope gave a small smile as Derek continued to kiss her hand. "Baby girl don't worry I'm fine and you should know by now I don't care how much money it is your worth every dime.

And, just so you know I'm paying for this, me. I show to you this." He took his empty hand and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small plastic rectangle and handed it to her. "A credit card?" Penelope released his hand and accepted the card.

"Read the name sweetness." Derek motioned for her to look at the front. Penelope nodded, and spoke "Derek Morgan Very adult like of you." She grinned at Derek and handed it back. What's wrong Derek you don't even like salmon you said so last week so what's up "Can't I just take out my girl? The love of my life? My hermana?" "Now I know I didn't take Spanish but Hermana means sister Derek." Penelope glanced at the couples around them.

That didn't come out right…." Derek put his hands in his lap and tapped his fingers. The waitress reappeared and placed two glasses of wine down onto the table. Hi, I was wondering, is it too late to change orders? My boyfriend was a little flustered and didn't mean to order the salmon." Penelope looked up pleadingly. Sure, what would you like have instead?" The waitress took out a pad and clicked a pen. Penelope looked at Derek "He'll take the Tenderloin, medium rare with mashed potatoes and roasted carrots." She answered for him when Derek stayed silent. "Thank you." The waitress turned and walked back towards the kitchen. "Okay what the hell is going on you were fine before we left the house now you're jittery and very quiet". He didn't know how to explain he was trying to think Derek hand shot out and grabbed the wine He quickly drained the glass. "Ok well let me tell you something if you brought me here so you could break up with me you can go and stick it up your ass and leave and don't come back . I'm not a toy that you can play with. She took her napkin of her lap and threw it down on the table. He grabbed her wrist before she could walk away and pulled her in for a kiss he waited for her to return the kiss before letting go . After letting go he spoke sternly "ok first nobody said anything about breaking up with you so clear that from your head, second I love you to damn much to let you go.

She watched as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small glass box Penelope Garcia I love you but I didn't want to pressure you into marrying me so I bought you a promise ring. I promise to love you now and forever. She stayed silent for a while "oh hotsuff I love you too and it's beautiful." He slipped it on her finger and kissed her with so much love and passion. She wiped her eyes "ok I'm going to go sit down now."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Penelope sat up straight. I'm absolutely fine now handsome

The rest of the night they ate and talked forever when they absolutely couldn't take the tension anymore they got up and left.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Warning: Sexual Content Ahead**_

Derek opened the door for her she raced past him and said she had surprise for him, the smile on his face was genuine. "I'll be waiting right here baby girl."

Penelope quickly went into her room and stripped from her dress she took her bra off and left her black thong on. She went in the closet and grabbed the black body stocking she was going to follows Summer's exact direction. She step into her black heels, and took a long in the mirror she had to admit she looked hot. She just hoped he thought so too.

She came out of her bedroom and He was literally knocked speechless. Standing in the door way was a vision in black, from the little laced thing she had on to the black patent leather stilettos grounded to the floor. She was barely dressed it was see through all over you could see the overflowing bosom to the tops of her curvaceous plump thighs all the way down her sexy legs to her small feet.

The smile left his face, and he was sputtering as he took in his naughty girlfriend. Every inch of her made every inch of him alive and ticking. Smiling was not an issue for her. Her ruby red-painted lips were curved in a delicious-looking grin as she asked, "Are you ready for me, Mr. Morgan?" Derek took a deep breath in for fortitude. His girl had obviously come out ready to play, and he was going to need all the fortitude he could get. That thought made him smile. He was one very, very lucky man.

"Sweetheart, with you dressed like that, I'll be your best, most willing, and only." Penelope was grinning more internally than she was externally. The lingerie had paid off! "Are you ready? What should we—"For an answer, Derek reached a hand behind her neck and pulled her into his arms. He devoured her mouth, kissing her long and hard, and then he wrapped his arms around her waist and began kisses down her throat. Penelope looped her arms around his neck, and his mouth returned to hers, kissing from another angle, thrusting his tongue deep within. She felt his hardness against her stomach, and she rotated her hips, wiggling against him to feel the fullness of his erection.

With her movements, he growled low in his throat, and his kisses became deeper, stronger, more commanding, and more compelling. She opened her mouth, drinking him in, kissing him and being kissed. It was a wonderful give and take that she knew was not going to stop tonight. Derek dragged his mouth off hers and began licking and sucking her neck again. Her head fell backward, and she closed her eyes, cupping his smooth head in her hands. She gasped and cried as he nibbled a particularly sensitive spot. Stars flooded her vision, and she shivered in need.

"God, baby...You...you're..." he muttered against her neck before diving back to her mouth again. He gripped her ass in his hands, tugging her closer, as if he couldn't be so far apart from her. The intensity was growing, and she reached out for the bed...and reached a doorknob instead. Normally, against a door would be fine—Oooh, baby, yes!—but for right now she wanted a horizontal surface "Bedroom," she panted when he came up from air, and he met her gaze with a hot, hooded one of his own. With mutual understanding, they stumbled down the hall, kissing the entire way. As they reached the bed, Derek sat on the edge and pulled her forward so that this time, she was the one between his thighs. His look was smoldering as he reached his hands to her neckline and began to rip her body stocking in half. Penelope held her breath a little bit as he began rip it off she figure that was going to happen. Leaving her wearing nothing but her little black thong, Slowly he reached out and drew a fingertip over her nipples, circling each one. "You are incredible...and beautiful." He looked up at her with the hottest, darkest mocha eyes she'd ever seen. "Incredibly, unbelievably beautiful. How did I get so damned lucky?" His voice was husky and earnest,

she could think too much, he lowered his head and suckled a nipple into his mouth. Shock waves rolled over her, and she felt dizzy. She reached for his head, holding his suckling mouth to her and grounding herself before she floated away. She felt Derek's hands gripping her bottom, kneading the globes of her ass as he moved between her breasts. She could stand there for hours, letting Derek sweep her away in their lovemaking, but she wanted to see him, now Stepping back to take charge again, Penelope tugged at his shirt and removed it. "I'm the lucky one," she said, trailing her fingers over his chest and his sides.

She reached for his jeans and unbuttoned the fastening. A second later, he shucked his jeans and then his boxers and he stretched out on his bed, his head on her pillow. She slowly climbed over him on all fours, the tips of her breasts brushing against his hard chest. As she sat back, she froze for a second. "Frack!" He glanced up at her with both a wary and a horny expression that she found positively delightful. "What's wrong?" She blushed. "In my exuberance to get here, I forgot to remove my thong.

" Oh, that," Derek said with a smirk. He reached a hand behind her where the little triangle of fabric rested at the top of the crease of her ass. In a flash, she heard a quick rip, and soon, he was holding the entire thing in his hand. No wonder why men loved thongs! " Pretty little thing..." he murmured and then brought it to his face. He inhaled the fragrance, giving her a dirty, dirty look that made her core clench, before flinging it to the side. "Now...back to business." He didn't need to tell her twice. Penelope reached between their bodies and touched his hardness, lining him up with her opening. With her hands on his shoulders, she slowly began to sink back, the width and length of him seeming to plow her open. He groaned as he stretched her, her arms shaking with the effort of slow penetration. When she felt he could go no farther, he reached for her hips and angled them down, making her gasp as he bottomed out in her. For a few minutes, they lay intimately locked, as Derek drew her down to kiss her. They exchanged kisses as she adjusted to the feel of him inside her.

Derek cupped her face, met her eyes, and said, "I love you, Baby Girl." smiled back. "I love you, too." Those words started a cascade of movement. Derek helped anchor her upward and she began to slide up and down, feeling the coax and release of pleasure with each thrust downward. Derek gripped her bottom to guide her as she rotated her hips. Slow, fast, each one causing ripples of sweet delight over her. " Fuck, you feel good on me," he growled, arching his hips underneath her to reach even farther inside. It was too much sensation, the dirty words and the strokes into the depth of her being. She began to come, riding him jerkily, her body wracked with heavenly spasms. She arched and cried, her hips halting and pushing down with her release. Before she knew what was happening, Derek had flipped her onto her back, and he was thrusting into her, hard and fast. She clung to him, reaching for his pumping ass and holding on tight. He shuddered, stilled, and then after a few more thrusts, he joined her in ecstasy. A long while later, he rolled to his side and pulled her sated, motionless, nearly napping body against his. "Good night, Penelope, my sleeping beauty." She turned and kissed his lips softly. "Good night, Prince Derek. Sweet dreams." I don't need dreams anymore," he answered, squeezing her a little tighter. "I got all I ever dreamed about right here in my arms." She nuzzled in more closely and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Me, too, love bug. Me, too."


	16. Chapter 16

Tomorrow was Derek's was Derek last day in Arizona and Penelope didn't know how to feel he had to leave in 5 hours she didn't want to cry because he would probably take some more time of and stay with her and she knew he had to get back in to action he couldn't put his life on hold for her.

She didn't know he had woken up and was calling for her attention until he sat up and wave his hands in front of her face.

" babygirl…. Babygirl." He said looking concerned.

"Yes sorry hotsuff I was thinking."

"About what?"

"About what I'm going to do without you." She said on the verge of tears.

"Penelope come with me please I would love to have my girl there with me to know that she's safe.

"Hotsuff I can't I really can't."

" ok then I'm going where ever you go. I can get re-station and then we can be together."

"Hotsuff no you are not doing that you are need in Quantico with your team and family and I would never let you do that. Please I would call and text you every day we can video chat.

He sighed ok if that's what you want" I will come to you when I don't have a case you bet your ass I'm going to be on the next plane out.

"See we can make this work hotsuff." She leaned up and kissed his lips.

"I love you Penelope Marie Garcia."

"And I love you too SSA Derek James Morgan"

He looked over at the clock and spoke softly "so what do you want to do for another 3 hours and 30 minutes mama."

"We don't have to go anywhere as long as I'm with you I don't care what we do."

"Ok well how about I cook us something to eat and we can sit here and talk until it's time to go."

"Alright well hotsuff as much as I would like to sit here naked lets a get moving before we forget all about food."

He laughed and said you're right let's go.

Penelope and Derek went to go take a shower with love making in between, after they were done they got dress and went down stairs in the kitchen. Derek pulled out wine while Penelope chopped up carrots and put broccoli in the water to boil. Derek seasons the chicken breast and put it in the over to bake.

"Honey." Penelope spoke "what are you plans for when you go back to Quantico."

" my plans are to start renovating a new house and probably just getting back in to work and doing all that paper work. He sighed and brushed his hands over his head "I'm just really going to miss you Penelope."

She walked over and sat down on his lap and said "I'm going to miss you too, my love." giving him a kiss on his lips.

Derek and Penelope took the food out and ate together and just relaxed and talked while cuddling.

Before they knew it there 3 hours were up., and they need to be going to the airport. Derek grabbed his suitcase and they both walked out the house hand and hand.

The drive to the airport was really quite neither could muster up any words. Finally they arrived and Derek was getting checked in Penelope and Derek walked all the way to his boarding gate.

Penelope was trying her best not to cry until after he left so she was holding it in

"Whelp baby girl this is it." He grabbed her by her waist and brought her in for a deep kiss. When they pulled apart she spoke softly "I love you so so much Derek have a good trip and text or call me as soon as the plan lands."

"Well do baby girl well do. He reached up and gave her a few pecks the last lingering for a long while.

They stood there holding and kiss until they heard the announcer spoke" last call for flight number 234" "already." He groaned.

"I love you"

"I love you too" she said looking down twisting her ring on her finger." See you later hotsuff."

He kissed her on her forehead before saying softly "see you later mama." Then he walked away to board his plane.

Penelope stood there for a while before letting the tears fall. She tried to get herself together. But she couldn't stop the tears finally, she left to go to the parking lot when her phone vibrated she looked down and wiped her eyes. It was her hotsuff she wiped over and her text read.

Hay baby girl, dry your eyes for me ok

Yes I know you were crying I'm profiler after all, but I kind of heard it in your voice. ;) I don't like to see my sweetness sad okay. Remember that I will always love you know matter what drive safely, I checked all the windows before I left just make sure you lock the front door behind you. Bye for now but not forever.

She smiled and sent a text back

I love you too did I ever tell you I hate profilers

Safe flight

She got in her car and drove away.


	17. Chapter 17

Penelope missed Derek so much after she got home that night she just laid down and just went to sleep. She had to go to work tomorrow and she didn't feel like doing all that paper work.

Two days later

Derek checked his phone 3 times before putting it back in his pocket Penelope hasn't called him since he left. He missed her terribly he figure he would just wait till after he finished his paper work to call her.

Meanwhile Penelope ran into her house she was tired and missed Derek. Penelope was packing her clothes and things she was on her way to Quantico. She sat on the bed of her empty apartment and waited till 6:00 to call him he should be done with work by then. As soon as 6:00 hit she pick up the phone and dialed his number.

"Baby girl ." Derek said excitedly

"Hay handsome , how have you been ."

"I've been Miserable without my baby girl."

"Aww sug you wound me, hey Derek I was thinking and I was wondering something? "

"What is that princess?"

Penelope sighed "honey can I come home?"

Derek almost jumped out of his seat "of course, of course." "I love and missed you so much."

"I love you too. "She grinned and said." good thing you said yes because my flight takes off in an hour and 30.

He laughed and said "so how was work today."

"Work was fine it was boring though." "What about your day chocolate thunder."

During her conversation with Derek she didn't realize that somebody was twisting her knob of her front door and was proceeding in.

Penelope went upstairs to go get her suit case while talking to Derek. When she was walking down the stairs there sat sure enough Shane Wyeth with a gun in his hand wearing all black. She let out and ear piecing scream dropping her phone in the process.

"Babaygirl babygilrl."Derek screamed in the phone. The only thing he could hear was her screaming stop please don't do this then the line went dead.

Derek got the whole team in the round table room he spoke to Hotch beforehand. Because he knew that he wasn't going to be able to focus afterwards. He wanted to yell and punch something but that wasn't going to help her. So he just walked in and sat down in the chair.

Hotch spoke because all Derek could do was sit there with his head in his hands.

"Penelope Garcia has been abducted 20 minutes ago from her apartment in Arizona we already know who the unsub is he's her ex-boyfriend Shane Wyeth."

"We don't know exactly where he's taken her, but that's why we need all you guys help we will not touch another case until she is found. "

"We put up road blocks he cannot cross the border but in all reality he could have already left Arizona."

JJ spoke quietly "do we want this on the 11:00 clock news."

"Yes that might help to get his face out there."

"Ok I'll get right on it." she said getting up and grabbing her case file.

Ok we are all going to Arizona and checking out her apartment and seeing if there's any way we could trail him. Wheels up in 30.

MEANWHILE….Penelope laid shivering and blindfolded on a bed her feet where tied to the footboard and her arms where tied together above her head. She had no idea where she was. Her head was pounding it was surely from the struggling she had before she was forced outside at gunpoint and stabbed in the neck with a needle. She laid in the darkness trying to mentally prepare her for what she knew was coming.

She knew he would be upset because she was with Derek but she didn't know whether he would actually hurt her or not she just prayed Derek and his team would find her.


	18. Chapter 18

_**I'm super sorry for the wait**_

The door turn and in walk a figure she couldn't see who it was she just assumed it was Shane her glasses were gone so she couldn't tell.

He put her glasses neatly on her face and he was holding a knife in his hand.

"Please don't she screamed I'm sorry please don't hurt me."

"Penelope do you know me at all I would never hurt you I'm only doing this because I love you. He said while cutting her lose from the bed post.

"If you love me Shane then you wouldn't have done this to me you are ruining my life." She said in a whisper.

"I'm running your life!" He shouted. "You being a Whore and sleeping with that.. That animal you ruined your own life. I thought we would be together forever Penelope but you left me and for what. He yelled swing the knife back and forth.

You were hurting me you kept coming home drunk I couldn't do it anymore you were always so angry. She cried.

"Do you love him Penelope?"

"Yes I love him. I'm sorry I love him.

Shane didn't speak no more he just got up and left the room bottling the door shut on the outside.

Penelope sat up and looked around the room it was a huge room with no windows there was a bathroom a queen size bed and a kitchen. She figure this is where she will be for a while.

 _ **Meanwhile at Penelope's apartment**_

The team walked in one by one Derek the last. When he walked in he saw blood and glass. He wanted to scream he never should have left her there. He should have stayed with her this is all his fault he thought.

Hotch spoke first. "The locks where cut open and the latches on the window"

Looks like there was a struggle Derek do you mind telling us the story am I'm trying to figure this out.

Ok she called me and she asked me if she could she come home and I was excited I told her of course. So she told me that she just had to get her last suit case from upstairs and then she was going to head to the airport. I don't know I think she was walking and then she stop and screamed. I heard glass shattering and she screamed don't hurt me please. Then then the phone went dead. He said while wiping his face.

Reid looked around and saw the suit case and the way it was angled. He came to the conclusion and "This blood that was on the floor is not Penelope's it's actually our captor he was actually the one that was cut with the glass.

Penelope dropped her suit case pushing the glass down and it cut him

Derek breathe out a heavily sigh "Oh thank god I'm just glad its not hers... how are we going to find her I mean the only way we can track him is if he gets on the internet.

Hotch spoke stern but quietly.' Derek I'm afraid that's all we can do is wait.

Derek couldn't handle it he walked upstairs to her bedroom and sat on the bed.

I'm so sorry Penelope and so so sorry.


	19. Chapter 19

**8 and a half Months Later**

His head was pounding when he finally managed to open his eyes. He sighed as he looked next to him and saw the always-empty spot next to him. God he missed waking up next to her; her waking him up with kisses. Now nothing mattered He slowly got off the bed and attempted to walk the short distance to his bathroom. He glanced in the mirror and once again didn't recognize the person staring back at him. He knew he had to stop drinking He knew that everyone was right when they told him that he couldn't keep doing this every night and day every time he came home and woke up in the morning and didn't hear her excited voice or see her with her bubbly expressions he sank deeper and deeper into a dark hole that he felt that he would never be able to get out he wanted her to call him every day like she did at the same time, he wanted to dial her number and for her to pick up with one of her crazy line but the fact is that it won't happen she still hasn't been found he never felt like this before I miss you so much Baby Girl.' He sighed deeply as he started to strip out of his clothes and climbed into the scalding-hot shower.

Penelope woke up and looked down at her stomach it was getting bigger and bigger every day. She was ready to meet her and Derek's baby she couldn't wait she hasn't seen Shane in 3 months and she wasn't really showing then she didn't want him to give her baby away. She made a new friend name John although he was somebody Shane sent to give her food and clothes he was always really nice to her he would come and bring cards and games for her to play.

Penelope went to take a shower when she came back Shane was sitting on her bed

"So you're pregnant."

"Yes."

"How many months."

"What's today date?" She said looking down at her feet in a whisper.

"It's March the fucking 23rd."

She thought to herself the last time she slept with Derek was the august.

"I'm 8 months."

"You know you can't keep the little bastard right Penelope.

She started crying please don't get rid of my baby Shane it's all I have left.

He grabbed her by her wrists Penelope you are not keeping this baby I don't care what you say. He said while pushing her on the bed and heading out.

Slamming the door

Penelope got off the bed and on her knees and spoke quietly. lord I know you haven't heard from sense my parent died and I'm sorry but please don't let him take my baby away lord please help Derek and his team find me I love him so much lord please dint let him give up or blame himself.


End file.
